


Assassin's creed oneshots

by Cats_fandom_universe_room12



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_fandom_universe_room12/pseuds/Cats_fandom_universe_room12
Summary: The title says it all but look assassin's creed oneshots! Requests are open!





	Assassin's creed oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt-  "A snowball fight broke out on campus and for some reason, we decided to go after each other. " 
> 
> Pairing- Shaun x Desmond

Winter might be one of the best reasons to stay indoors, drink hot chocolate and just laze around. Does school respect that? Does it fuck.  The long, long, long walk, as Desmond described it to all of his friends, took a mear 10 minutes but was pure agony in this season because of how cold it was and how he refused to wear a winter coat. It was snowing which was a plus because that means Ezio will start the school day throwing snowballs at Connor which happens every goddamn year. 

Desmond was walking into the grounds, when he was walking down the street a couple of minutes ago all he could hear was yelling coming from the students all he thought was 'so it begins'. Now here he was standing in the gateway watching as many, many teenagers threw snowballs at each other. In the middle of it all, sure enough he saw Ezio grinning proudly at what he had accomplished, until a snowball hit his head. Which seemed to knock his pride because he frowned after rubbing a hand over his face, however his pride was obviously not hurt that bad since he smirked and then ran in Altaïr's direction with a snowball in hand. As the scene played out Desmond had folded his arms over his chest as he shook his head with laughter at his idiot cousins. 

This was before a snowball had hit his own head, it took Desmond totally off guard. He reached up and rubbed his temple then looked into the direction the snowball had came from. As he scanned the area he locked eyes with some brown ones that seemed to be behind glass? As he turned his attention to the rest of the face he noticed he was wearing glasses. Shaun Hastings. He had a winter coat on, because he clearly has more common sense than Desmond. Shaun had a smirk on his face as he stood there almost studying Desmond to see what he would do. Desmond saw this as a challenging and boy was he going to take it.

Eventually, Desmond gave a toothy grin to Shaun as he reached down slowly and grabbed a handful of snow, which was a mistake because he didn't have any gloves on but he didn't show that it was almost painful as he brought his other hand to make it into a snowball of his own. When Shaun realised what was about to happen he quickly grabbed some snow of his own. Then the snowball fight commenced although it had already started, this was one that was only for the two males. 

"You're on Hastings!" Desmond shouted when he had started to run towards him as Shaun started running in the opposite direction of where he had been facing Desmond. He released the snowball from his hand and it hit Shaun's back. He heard Shaun shout a cuss from the impact of the snow. 

Desmond heard the voice of his cousin shout, "and you call me a flirt!" He looked to where Ezio was and gave him the finger before then proceeding to trip over thin air. So turns out the snow was colder than Desmond thought it was. Now that he was actually face first in it he actually felt the full effect of the cold. 

"For f-" Desmond muttered as snow actually got into his mouth. "Ew." He looked at the ground in disgust as he pushed himself up so he was on his knees and then the god for saken school bell rang as he actually got to his feet and brushed the snow off of himself. He watched as everyone looked at the school like it had just killed both of their parents and then saw Ezio waltz over to him with Connor and Altaïr following along. Desmond, however, didn't pay any attention to them since he was too busy trying to see where Shaun had gone. To his luck he saw the other with Ezio's boyfriend, Leonardo, watching Desmond with a smirk.  
Thus a question came to Desmonds mind: 'is it just me or has everything just gotten hot?"


End file.
